The Impaler Diaries
by DagonDragomir
Summary: My name is Naruto Tepes, the son of Vlad III Dracula, and this is my story. Naruto Tepes x Rebekah Mikaelson x Katerina Petrova x Jenna Sommers x Caroline Forbes.
1. Profile of Naruto Tepes

**Warning:** I don't plan on stopping my other stories, but their updates will be slow, just like this one. The reason for this is that I started an internship and I am very busy with him and the college, especially this semester is very busy, but I will update the chapters when I can. I have already started writing the fourth chapter of Heretic Brothers and the fourth chapter of Eternal Life. And I'll start the first chapter of this story as soon as I can.

* * *

**Profile of Naruto Tepes**

**Naruto Tepes**

**Born:** October 10, 1456 (Wallachia; Age 18/554)

**Turned:** By Rebekah Mikaelson in Late 1474s

**Status:** Undead

**Specie:** Witch (Originally)

Vampire (Rebekah's Bloodline)

**Gender:** Male

**Title(s):** Naru (By Rebekah, Katherine, Caroline)

Alucard (By Old Vampires)

The Cruelest Of All Vampires (By Rose-Marie)

Devil's Son (By Many Witches)

Mini Dracula (By Damon and Alaric)

**Occupation:** Nobleman/Boyar (Formely)

Leader of his Vampire Army

CEO of Draculesti Consolidated Inc.

**Family members:** Vlad III Tepes (Father) †

Unnamed Mother †

Half Brothers †

**Appearance:** Naruto is a tall, handsome young man with a slender, well-built build, deep blue eyes and blond hair in an Undercut hairstyle. Despite having centuries-old Naruto seems to be physically around his 18 years.

He also has a large dragon tattoo on his back, as well as some other tattoos on his arms and chest.

Naruto wears expensive and stylish clothes, usually in dark or black colors, although occasionally he wears a lighter color. Their shoes usually rotate between branded white sneakers (Adidas Superstar or Nike SB Check Solar) and elegant black or brown boots (similar to Lucien Castle boots).

Naruto is always wearing an imported platinum watch on his left wrist. He is also always wearing a lapis lazuli silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand that allows him to walk in the sunlight and a men's silver bracelet with a blood stone that prevented him from being killed by wood, werewolf poison and fire (Wood and werewolf venom still affect him, but don't kill him).

* * *

**Trivia**

\- Naruto is the first and only Non-original Vampire that can't be killed can wood, fire or werewolf venom.

\- Both his daylight ring and his magic bracelet were made by Naruto himself before he turned into a Vampire.

\- Naruto was the only witch to turn into a vampire voluntarily and not regret it.

\- Naruto is one of the few vampires who also feeds on the blood of other vampires besides human blood.

\- Naruto prefers whiskey over wine.

\- Naruto speaks fluent Romanian, English, Japanese, Bulgarian, Russian, Swedish, Greek, French, German, Italian, Hungarian, Chinese and many other different languages, including dead languages such as Aramaic.

\- Naruto always speaks with Romanian accent, having no interest in hiding it.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Chicago, 1920.**

Rebekah and Klaus were running into an alley near a truck when Rebekah suddenly stops.

Rebekah and Klaus were running into an alley near a truck when Rebekah suddenly stops.

"Haha, where are you going? Living alone? Mikael will find her and kill her," Klaus says but Rebekah doesn't look impressed or scared.

"He won't do any of that, because I don't plan on being alone," Rebekah says and Klaus looks annoyed, knowing what she's talking about.

"You don't dare talk about it again," Klaus says and Rebekah gets an angry look.

"Why? You know that since YOU stuck me in a coffin 500 years ago and separated us, all I wanted to do was get back to him. That's right Nik, I'm going after Naruto" Rebekah says and Klaus gets even angrier.

"You're not going after him. Is he hunting us for 500 years too or have you forgotten?" Klaus says and Rebekah looks at him.

"No Klaus, he's hunting you! Me? He's looking for" Rebekah says and Klaus gets angrier and accelerates at her and the dagger quickly making Rebekah scream in pain and anger.

"It's going to be 100 more years in a coffin to see if you learn! I thought you would have learned how many times I've put you in a coffin in the last 500 years for trying to look for that damn Impaler." Klaus says as Rebekah turns gray and falls into Klaus's arms.

Suddenly Klaus feels someone approaching.

"This time you found me faster, old man." Klaus says assuming to be Mikael approaching.

"Old man? I may be 464 years old, but I still look to be in my amazing 18 years, Niklaus." Klaus looks back and growls in anger when he sees Naruto standing looking at him with a superior look.

"Naruto Tepes. How old are you?" Klaus says looking around when some of Naruto's loyal witches start to appear behind Naruto and look at Klaus menacingly.

"445 years to be exact. 445 years since you killed some of my vampires, put Rebekah in a coffin and then fled Wallachia with his tail between his legs, mutt." Naruto says and takes a look at the dried Rebekah's body that Klaus laid on the floor next to him.

Klaus gets a look of rage when Naruto calls him a mutt and makes a forward motion as if to attack Naruto, but immediately the witches behind Naruto raise their hands and Klaus starts screaming as he falls to his knees on the floor and blood begins. coming out of his eyes and ears, but soon he stops when Naruto waves his hand and the witches stop the spell.

"No! He's mine" Naruto says and takes off his coat and walks forward while Klaus gets up wiping the blood and growling at Naruto.

"Your wolf side is still sealed, but you still growl like a wounded dog" Naruto says mocking and Klaus attacks in anger.

Klaus tries to right-punch Naruto who deflects and throws two quick clothes at Klaus's chest and stomach, followed by a kick in the chest that sends him flying to a wall..

"Come on, Klaus you're an Original aren't you? You can certainly do better than that! Enjoy me" Naruto says and Klaus gets up quickly.

"Do not flatter yourself Impaler. I heard that somehow you have become more than a regular vampire and I can see that as strong as an Original. But I am still a true original. I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON, I AM invincible" Klaus ends screaming and attacked Naruto managing to hit blows on Naruto who quickly retaliates.

They begin to fight on equal terms with Klaus by deflecting and hitting Naruto with a few strokes, but Naruto quickly regains his upper hand when he butts Klaus and catches him in an arm wrench..

"But I'm Naruto Tepes, the Impaler, Alucard and the Dragon. And let's face it, I've always been a fighter superior to anyone else, even as a human." Naruto says and Klaus tries to elbow Naruto who easily deflects and releases Klaus while throwing him to another wall.

"That's cool and all, but I think we'll have to say goodbye here. Your punishment will be served another time, I think Rebekah should have an opinion on that too." Naruto says and Klaus quickly tries to accelerate to Rebekah's body but Naruto's witches use a spell to send him flying into a wall and breaking his neck..

"What shall we do with him, my lord?" One of the witches asks Naruto who walks calmly and takes Rebekah in his lap. Naruto hisses and some vampires appear.

"Throw your body into a river and leave it there, I'll deal with it another time. Then you all go back to Draculesti headquarters," Naruto says and speeds away. Shortly thereafter the vampires take Klaus's body and also accelerate to the nearest river, while the witches use spells to teleport themselves..

**Unknown Location.**

Naruto enters a luxurious facility and approaches a large sofa and puts Rebekah's already daggerless body on his chest.

Within minutes, the gray veins begin to recede and Rebekah's fingers move slightly, making Naruto sit next to her..

"Wake up, wake up, my love" Naruto says as she runs her finger over Rebekah's cheek that opens her eyes and still sees a man blurry in front of her, assuming to be Niklaus she speeds Naruto to the nearest wall and holds him by the neck. Naruto quickly grabs Rebekah's wrist and raises his other hands with a stop sign as vampire belts enter the room quickly..

"Calm down, it's me, Rebekah." Naruto tells Rebekah that he immediately recognizes the voice and looks more closely now, clearly seeing the only man she has ever truly loved in her life for the first time in 4 centuries..

"It's alright let us" Naruto says and the five vampires leave the room and close the door at the same time Rebekah quickly releases Naruto and takes two steps back.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Rebekah still stunned question.

"Yes, it's me. We have a lot to talk about, my love," Naruto says and smiles lovingly at Rebekah who sheds tears and smiles back at Naruto.

* * *

**I changed my mind about a pairing person, Jenna. I just don't know how to put it with Naruto. So if I don't find a way she won't be part of Naruto's Harem.**


End file.
